Avioncito de Papel
by Briniie
Summary: Por que el amor es como este papel... Como un avioncito de papel.


**Avioncito de Papel**

**Okey acá estoy por segunda vez no más. Bueno es otro Style, principalmente, Avioncitos de Papel… y… Si eso es todo… Espero que lo disfruten. **

**O.O.O**

Stan estaba por morir de aburrimiento. Para un niñito de 10 años no es fácil concentrarse en clases, menos con un maestro como Garrison. Para distraerse clavo su mirada en Kyle quien hace un par de semanas ya se había convertido en su novio. Stan lo quería mucho y no podía evitar decírselo ni siquiera en clases…

-El pelinegro termino escribir sobre el papel y luego lo convirtió en un avioncito de papel. En una de las alas escribió "Te Quiero" pero sintió que algo faltaba. –Kenny ¿Tienes marcador rojo?

-Kenny le paso el marcador a Stan quien dibujo un corazón rojo debajo del "Te Quiero". –Oh… se lo dedicas a tu preciado Kyle…

-Cállate y agradece que estoy de buen humor. –Contesto el chico de gorro azul mientras lanzaba el avioncito.

O.O.O

Craig miraba a Tweek, quien trataba de concentrarse a las palabras del profesor sin dejar de temblar. –Gah…

-¿Entiendes algo? Tweek –Pregunto el del pompón amarillo.

-No… -Respondió con cierta vergüenza el rubio.

-Craig suspiro. –Esto aburrido. –De repente un avioncito de papel paso frente a Craig y este leyó la parte que se llegaba a ver. -¿Te quiero?

-Gah… ¿Cómo? –Pregunto el nervioso rubio que jamás llego a ver el avioncito.

-He… Nada. No dije nada… -Mintió Craig avergonzado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ambos chicos apartaron la mirada tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Pero luego se miraron y por algún motivo se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua.

-Luego de unos segundos mirándose con cariño Craig asomo su mano en dirección a Tweek.

-El rubio dudo pero finalmente tomo su mano y por algún motivo sintió una tranquilidad tan repentina que dejo de temblar. –Gah… -Murmuro al sentirse tan seguro, y volvió la mirada a Craig para sonreírle sin soltar su mano.

O.O.O

-Pip se esforzaba por anotar todo lo que el profesor decía solo para poder estudiar en caso de que no lo repitiera dos veces ignorando por completo la mirada del anticristo a su lado

-Damien ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, si por poco no se estaba babeando. Luego de mirar a Pip como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del universo se distrajo por un avioncito de papel lanzado por Stan. –¿Qué dice? –Se pregunto mirando un ala del avioncito. –Te quiero… -Leyó finalmente. Luego de ver pasar el avión volvió la mirada a Pip quien lo miraba raro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que… -Damien dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido no supo como contestar.

-Pip miro su cuaderno se sonrojo un poco. – Yo a ti. –Murmuro muy bajito.

-El anticristo lo escucho a pesar de todo. -¿Debería aprovechar la situación? –Pensó sorprendido por lo que dijo el rubio. –Me alegra mucho eso… -Siguió finalmente.

-Pip le sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió a escribir lo que podía sin borrar esa sonrisa. Una que Damien no pudo evitar mirar hasta el resto de la clase.

O.O.O

Kyle miraba serio su cuaderno mientras escribía en el mismo, y con la otra mano sujetaba su propia cabeza en señal de cansancio y aburrimiento. –El tiempo pasa a velocidad tortuga. –Se dijo mirando el reloj. Al volver la mirada un avioncito de papel aterrizo sobre su cuaderno.

-Stan miro a su pelirrojo quien también giro a verlo solo para asegurarse que el hubiera lanzado el avioncito.

-Kyle lo desarmo suavemente y leyó el papel. Una sonrisa se le dibujo al igual que a Stan al verlo. –También te quiero. –Dijo en vos baja. Escribió algo en el papel y luego lo convirtió nuevamente en un avioncito. –Te quiero mucho Stan. –Pensó para sí y lanzo el avioncito de su novio.

O.O.O

Clyde miraba tonto a Bebe mientras esta hablaba con Wendy. Sin darse cuenta que así como el miraba a Bebe alguien a su lado también lo miraba.

-Token no podía creer que aquel chico todavía pensara en Bebe después de que esta lo había utilizado, pero aun así no le dijo nada al respecto. Lo que menos deseaba era que tuvieran una pelea. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un llamativo avioncito, que viajaba por el salón de clases.

-El avioncito paso al lado de Clyde rosándole la mejilla, este dejo de prestarle atención a Bebe y vio como el avioncito se iba en dirección a los asientos de adelante. El castaño olvidándose de la rubia miro hacia el lado contrario, al ver a token siempre recordaba que era mejor para el olvidarse de Bebe.

-Token solamente sonrió sintiéndose alegre de la atención del castaño.

-Clyde le devolvió el gesto con otra tierna sonrisa.

O.O.O

-Stan atrapo el avioncito con una mano, y desarmándolo comenzó a leer el papel.

-Oh… que tiernos… -Fastidio Kenny ojeando el papel.

-Metete en tus asuntos Kenny…

-Jeje pero si son tan adorables.

-A tu lado tienes algo que seguro te parecerá mas adorable. Ahora no jodas.

-Kenny miro al lado contrario tal cual insinuó Stan. –Pues si es mucho mas adorable… -Dijo sin vergüenza alguna haciendo que Stan girara los ojos.

-¿Mmm? –Miro curioso Butters por lo que había dicho el mayor de los rubios.

-Jiji.

-¿Kenny? –Se comenzó a preocupar con la cara de pervertido de su amigo.

-Tranquilo. –Le pidió Kenny mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Mientras tanto Stan giro hacia donde Kyle quien sonreía y saludaba con la mano. –Te quiero… -Dijo mientras volvía a armar el avioncito de papel.

-Kyle miro a Stan con su avioncito en la mano y señalo la ventana la cual estaba abierta.

-Stan entendió el mensaje y luego de dedicarle otra sonrisa a su novio lanzo el avioncito por la ventana.

O.O.O

Hay rumores de que a los enamorados de South Park… el destino les da la mano haciendo que sus caminos se crucen… por un avioncito de papel. Es un avioncito de color blanco, en su ala derecha dice: "Te Quiero" con un corazón rojo debajo. Y en su interior dice:

Te Quiero… Porque el amor es así. Viaja a todas partes, llega cuando ni lo esperas. A veces se va, a veces se queda. El amor es como este papel, porque está en el, dentro de un Avioncito de Papel.

**O.O.O**

**Bueno ese… fue todo el fic… Si. Okey la idea no sé cómo surgió… Estaba pensativa, aburrida y se me vino de repente. Así que la lleve a cavo. Es todo el argumento XD**

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.****\(*o*)/**

**PD: ¡Feliz Navidad! \(n.n)/ **


End file.
